On My Way
I know I just announced Brother Pup like 5 minutes ago, but I love this song. Who doesn't right? (Don't answer that actually...) Lyrics Marshall: Actually, if you really want to know how my mom and I got separated, I was saving this story for Doggie Falls, but I'll tell you. It was probably the 5th or 6th most coldest day in my entire life--'' Chase: ''Oh, this sounds good. You should definitely save it. Marshall: Think so? Chase: Oh, yeah, for your friends! Marshall: Oh, well I have this other story about a goose name Fuzzy--'' Chase: ''Uh, tell you what? How about, no talking? Marshall: Okay, then I'll sing! Chase: Nonononono! Marshall: Tell everybody Chase: Stop it! Marshall: I'm On My Way Chase: Wha-- Will you stop it!? Marshall: New friends and new places to see Chase: Come on! Quit! Shh! Marshall, stop singing! Marshall: With *muffled* blue skies ahead Yes I'm On My Way (not quiet) And there's *muffled* nowhere else that I'd rather be Chase: *groans* (Phil Collins continues the song from here) Tell everybody I'm On My Way And I'm loving every step I take With the Sun beating down Yes, I'm On My Way And I can't keep this smile off my face 'Cause there's nothing like seeing Each other again No matter what the distance between And the stories that we tell will make you smile Oh, it really lifts my heart So tell them all I'm On My Way New friends and new places to see And to sleep under the stars Who could ask for more With the moon keeping watch over me Not the snow, not the rain Can change my mind The Sun will come out Wait and see And the feeling of the wind in your face Can lift your heart Oh, there's nowhere I would rather be 'Cause I'm On My Way now Well and truly I'm On My Way now Minty Grass: Hey! Hold on there! (I'm On My Way now) How's it going, pup boy? Blue Skies: And... spotty pup.. Minty Grass: Gee, I didn't know you had a brother. He's so cute! Chase: Uh, actually, he's--'' (I'm On My Way now) Minty Grass: ''Oh yeah! There was this hunter, following us! And I was-- we was thinking we could just hang out with you guys? Blue Skies: Yeah, just hang out. That's right! Minty Grass: Yeah, I mean if the hunter was gonna catch up and then--'' Blue Skies: ''Then you uh.. net him! Minty Grass:'' Yeah, what she said!'' Chase: We lost the hunter back under the glacier Minty Grass: So you don't think he'll follow those? Blue Skies: They are quite handy... for two-leggeds. (I'm On My Way, now) Chase: I got an idea! (They are all the backs of mammoths) Marshall: Okay, this is really weird! Mammoth: *Trumpets* Blue Skies: Get out of here! I'm driving! Minty Grass: When can I have a turn? Blue Skies: It's not as easy as it looks! Now just watch what I do, okay!? Minty Grass: Let's get me a back seat or something! I look like you hunted me! (back to Phil Collins) Tell everybody I'm On My Way And I just can't wait To be there With blue skies ahead Yes, I'm On My Way And nothing but good times to share So, tell everybody I'm On My Way And I just can't wait To be home With the Sun beating down Yes, I'm on my way And nothing but good times to show I'm On My Way Marshall: Yes, I'm On My Way Category:Movie Songs Category:Songs Category:GL6's Songs Category:Songs Sung By Marshall